Forgiveness
by lunarguardian27
Summary: Kurt, after a few words of inspiration and actually being treated like a human for once, forgave his long time tormentor. The rating might change.


**Forgiveness**

_**Disclaimer: **__ I don't own Glee or any of its characters. _

**Summary:**Kurt, after a few words of inspiration and actually being treated like a human for once, forgave his long time tormentor.

***Author's Note***

_**This is my first fanfic please be a bit considerate.**_

***End of Author's Note***

Chapter 1

The Hummel/ Hudson household were awakened by the frantic screams of its basement resident. Items being thrown, slammed, and broken by a manic Kurt. Burt was the first to arrive at the scene, quickly followed by a scared looking Finn and Carole.

"Kurt what's wrong?"

"What happened?" asked Burt who stared at his son in shock and horror. A sour feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Momentarily Kurt came to a stop breathing heavily sweat streaming down his face. Burt approached Kurt carefully as not to have Kurt's wrath turned on him. Upon reaching Kurt, Burt took his son in his arms, hoping to calm down his sobbing son.

**Kurt's POV – **

Tears streamed down my face. My thoughts racing.

"I never meant to cause this much damage. Look at my room, my God! My products."

"Let go of me, I'm fine."

"Fine? You call this being fine? What kind of fool do you take me for? Now explain yourself. Kurt, now!"

I release myself from my father's grips. My face burns with how hot it has become in my room. Finally the color and my anger level calms down. My thoughts flow freely and I look at my father.

"Sorry dad, I freaked and now look what I did. Uhhh… my precious stuff is all over my room."

"Kurt that does not answer my questions. Why did you do this? Hugh, explain yourself."

"I thought for a moment. I could not tell him my actual reason. Not even Mercedes could know.

"Well there was this boy and he broke my heart. Done. End of story. Now I have to get ready for school, dad. Good bye."

"Fine." Spoke an exasperated shocked Burt who did not know how to respond to his son's confession.

Later on that evening Kurt was in his room fixing what he had destroyed during his outburst that morning.

**Back Story – **

Kurt was furious after the kiss with Karofsky. How dare he steal what Kurt held most dear next to his Gucci studded purse. How dare he steal his first kiss. Something he had previously held for Finn and currently was for Blain. The nerve of that pompous fool!

I walk in my room and stare at what I did. I felt so bad. So ashamed. Strolling through my room picking up my cloths and my other things hanging them up. My skinny jeans and shirts and coats. Walking into the laundry room I put a load into the washing machine hoping to save some of my babies.

I walk back into my room and lock the door. I begin my nightly skin care routine. I wash out the gel in my hair. Later that night I lie in bed thinking of the day's events.

**Normal POV –**

Kurt walked with his head held high down the halls of Mekinly glee club over and he was heading home when Karofsky turned a corner. Kurt was about to run but Dave was faster and caught him.

"Let go of me!" yelled Kurt.

"Kurt, please stop." Asked Dave trying to calm a struggling Kurt. Kurt instantly stop.

"Wait, what did you call me?"

Kurt was stunned he never expected Dave Karofsky to call him by his name. Kurt felt weird like he now had to listen to DAVE.

"I called you by your name, dude."

"Dude really… We are not friends."

"We can be."

"Umm… look you said that you needed to talk to me um Dave."

"Actually yes, yes I did, than come with me."

Kurt followed behind Dave wondering why he even was. Dave was his tormentor. _Uhh why am I following him… look at the ass good golly. Wait what? Snap out of it Kurt. You're losing it._ Kurt mentally shook himself.

They stopped outside of the locker room. By now the school was empty, they were the only ones in school. Kurt wondered what he wanted. It wasn't to beat him up he could of done that before. So what?

"Come Kurt let's talk."

"About what?"

"You know what, Kurt you know."

"No idea Dave. Refresh my memory." _Wait a minute, did I just flirt with him? _

"You know what happened here 2 days ago. Don't tell me you don't remember."

"I'm not stupid Dave and my memory is above average so yes I do remember. What about it?"

"Nothing never mind." With that Dave entered the locker room. Kurt did know why he was follow Dave, maybe it was the fact that Dave talked to him like a normal person and not like the bully. Maybe it was because Dave was treating him nicely. He didn't know but like a lamb to a possible slaughter he followed.

Hi! This Lunar's typist here. He doesn't have a computer so he asked me to type this up for him. I tried to decipher as much of his handwriting but I don't think I got everything right. I hoped you enjoyed reading his first chapter as much as I enjoyed typing it. I tried my best to keep to his writing style but I had to correct his spelling and punctuation a little. Sorry Lunar!

Please leave him a review to encourage him considering this is his first fanfic to be placed on .

Thank you for reading this!

Remember! Reviews = Encouragement


End file.
